gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGM-86RBM GM III Beam Master
The is a Gunpla that appears in the Gundam Build Divers series. Based on the RGM-86R GM III, it is built and piloted by Yukio Hidaka (aka Yukki). Technology & Combat Characteristics Yukki's machine is a rear support type based on the GM III.Official site (English) As its name suggests, it has extra beam weapons, and the Changeling Rifle that serves as its main weapon is capable of a variety of attacks. The physical projectile weapons on the original kit were not omitted, but their sensors were upgraded and their attachment positions were changed with the addition of the new beam weaponry.High Grade 1/44 GM II Beam Master model kit manual The newly designed head unit features a reduced sub-camera and strengthened sensory functions around the main camera. Its legs and thrust have been enhanced to maintain stability during precision shooting, making this a down-to-earth Gunpla suitable for Yukki. Although the GM III Beam Master is a personalized custom unit, it presents Yukki's dedication to avoid anything that does not fit within the perspectives of the Universal Century. This Gunpla has been customized for combat where it maintains its distance from enemies and fires accurately against them. This style of combat is based on the assumption that Yukki's partner, Riku, will burst through the enemy front lines with the Gundam 00 Diver. It is Yukki's most recommended GBN strategy that is based on the importance of coordination in battle learned from various Gundam anime series. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :A handheld close range beam weapon, one is stored in each knee. Same model as the ones used by GM III. ;*Missile Pod :Like the GM III, the GM III Beam Master can be outfitted with a pair of optional missile pods with four mid-scale missiles each on its shoulder. The four missiles can be changed to carry multiple warheads each, turning into multiple independently targetable reentry vehicle (MIRV), and each warhead can be aimed at a different target. Each missile pod is equipped with added sensors that improve accuracy. There are also other pods that are equipped with numerous micro-missiles. ;*Large Missile Launcher :An armament that carries large-scale, high-performance missiles with a special form that improves maneuverability. Unlike the GM III which equipped the large missile launchers on both sides of the waist, the GM III Beam Master have them on the outside of each legs as the Buster Binders are equipped on its waist. ;*Buster Binder :A set of shooting weapon mounted on both sides of the waist. On their own, they can fire Flash Beam - weaker buckshot beams that spread over a wide area at close range. Can also combine with the Changeling Rifle to fire the Fusion Beam. ;*Beam Rifle :The same handheld beam rifle as used by the standard GM III. A single shot from this ranged beam weaponry can penetrate any armor not designed to resist it. Yukki used it in his first sortie. ;*Changeling Rifle :A large-scale portable rifle that serves as the GM III Beam Master's main weapon. Rotating the base that connects two types of barrels allow the MS to switch between Beam Rifle and Beam Vulcan modes. The Beam Rifle fires powerful beams for long-range combat, while the Beam Vulcan fires pulse beams of moderate power for close-range combat. The weapon can connect with the one of the Buster Binders to fire the most powerful 'Fusion Beam' for mid-range combat; this Fusion Beam is a massive beam blast surrounded by bluish-white energy arcs, and can penetrate through enemy's shield. When required, the Gunpla can use another Changeling Rifle for heavier firepower, and connect both of them to the two Buster Binders for the 'Double Fusion Beam' attack. ;*Shield :The same shield as used by GM III, Yukki used it in his first sortie. History History of the GM III Beam Master can all be found on Yukio Hidaka's page Picture Gallery RGM-86RBM GM III Beam Master (Episode 01) 01.jpg|Using Buster Binder (Ep 01) RGM-86RBM GM III Beam Master (Episode 01) 02.jpg|Missile Pods in action (Ep 01) RGM-86RBM GM III Beam Master (Episode 01) 03.jpg|Aiming Beam Rifle (Ep 01) RGM-86RBM GM III Beam Master (Episode 03) 01.jpg|With Changeling Rifle (Beam Vulcan Mode) (Ep 03) RGM-86RBM GM III Beam Master (Episode 03) 02.jpg|With Changeling Rifle (Beam Rifle Mode) (Ep 03) RGM-86RBM GM III Beam Master (Episode 04).jpg|With Beam Saber (Ep 04) GUNPLA stats GM III Beam Master.jpg|Gunpla Status Data (Ep 05) RGM-86RBM GM III Beam Master (Episode 07) 01.jpg|Close up (Ep 07) RGM-86RBM GM III Beam Master (Episode 07) 02.jpg|Ready to fire Fusion Beam (Ep 07) RGM-86RBM GM III Beam Master (Episode 07) 03.jpg|Fusion Beam (Ep 07) RGM-86RBM GM III Beam Master (Episode 15) 01.jpg|On the work table (Ep 15) RGM-86RBM GM III Beam Master (Episode 15) 02.jpg|Firing two Changeling Rifles (Beam Vulcan Mode) (Ep 15) RGM-86RBM GM III Beam Master (Episode 15) 03.jpg|With Changeling Rifles (Ep 15) RGM-86RBM GM III Beam Master (Episode 15) 04.jpg|Double Fusion Beam (Ep 15) RGM-86RBM GM III Beam Master (Episode 16) 01.jpg|Activated (Ep 16) RGM-86RBM GM III Beam Master (Episode 16) 02.jpg|With RX-Zeromaru Vs. Shock Gundam (Ep 16) XVT-MMC Geara Ghirarga (Mirror) (Episode 17) 01.JPG|Black GM III Beam Master & Black xvt-mmc Geara Ghirarga in the Mirror Mission (Ep 17) RGM-86RBM GM III Beam Master (Mirror) (Episode 17) 01.jpg|Black GM III Beam Master firing Changeling Rifle (Beam Vulcan Mode) (Ep 17) RGM-86RBM GM III Beam Master (Mirror) (Episode 17) 02.jpg|Black GM III Beam Master firing Changeling Rifle (Beam Rifle Mode) (Ep 17) Gunpla HGBD GM III Beam Master.jpg|HGBD 1/144 GM III Beam Master (2018): box art HGBC Changeling Rifle.jpg|HGBC 1/144 Changeling Rifle (2018): box art Notes & Trivia References External links * GM III Beam Master on Gundam Build Divers (Official Site)